to come
by Chocpen
Summary: au where loki is trapped in a potentially lucky engagement (well, lucky for him, anyway)


what was her name?

he knew his brother mentioned once before; but only once. how was Loki to remember a name he barely heard once in a mumble over a late dinner long ago? well, it wasn't long ago, but, he preferred the conversations relating to his engagement was just a faint memory with no-commitment to future events. unfortunately, they were not.

he never even met his so-called fiance and was not too enthusiastic to, either. he stood by his argument sternly and mentioned it as much as he could to his father, which was; 'Thor was the eldest'. it wasn't an invalid argument, but his father replied with the same minor detail which poked at his subtle heart and made the tip of his mouth twitch ever so slightly; 'your mother wanted it this way.'

Loki decided not to care for the engagement and saw it as a little hurdle on the path to the throne. ironically a sudden bump and Loki sits straight, waking up and meeting his father's gaze, which was not at all that friendly. "did you have a nice nap?"he said crudely, his voice scratchy and laced with bitter sarcasm, to which Loki decided not to respond to. it took a moment which was silent and unwelcomed for Loki's father to continue, pretending the last five minutes were just a cough in between a long-winded sentence.

"as i was saying; you two are not to be alone without an attending chaperone, who at the moment will be your brother,"which then he looked over at Thor who was staring out the window, but unlike Loki himself, was not called out for. "it is unsavory for an engaged couple to be alone. it says unpleasant things about both families, and is seen as bad luck for the marriage at hand-" 'as if it had any good luck to start with' Loki wanted to snort, but held back his humor, not wanting the evening to go as south as it already has.

the trip did not take too long but as Loki stepped off the carriage he saw the horses were as exhausted with this unneeded nonsense as he was. walking down the thin corridors and long hallways Loki glanced at the servants, each one meeting his and then shared one among each other, exchanging loafs of bread behind each one's back, which Loki concluded was a bet of some kind. to be very honest; he was flattered. the meeting of his fiance was not what he expected or even liked (despite not wanting it in the first place). they sat at a long, mahogany dinner table, Loki's fiance and whom he assumed was her father sat at the other end, not inviting them with a greeting and waited for them to be seated. the two fathers conversed, acknowledging the other and their kingdoms, and referred to their children before carrying on with a conversation.

Loki saw her and felt his throat become dry, not at all encouraged by his brother's nudge and 'she's cute' remark. she locked gazes with Loki, and parted her lips which he assumed was her attempt at a conversation, but was cut short as the servants came to fill the drinks and serve the food. Loki didn't find this dinner to be even about the engagement, what with Thor's boastful stories of himself, his father's interest on the merging of kingdoms and his soon-to-be father-in-law's constant ignorance of his daughter's presence, (which Loki admits he himself has with his father, but still found odd and rude for others to act upon.) later, once the dinner was over and the fathers left the room to view the land and further discuss, and Thor who leaned over to his brother to excuse himself to 'check out the crazy rides at the back' the two were alone, which Loki knew was not allowed, and was happy that it wasn't. "i, um,"Loki uttered after silence and an awkward, unsettling distance between them.

"my name is-" "-Loki, i know,"she finished, her voice sharp. her hair was a snowflake white and her eyes a sparkling blue. she stepped closer and he noticed the way she winded her fingers together, not giving him a direct gaze as before. silence, once again. but Loki clears his throat and decides to step closer and gestured his hand for a greeting but the girl doesn't move, not taking the hint.

"i would like to make something clear,"she said abruptly, eyeing his hand which lowered and his brow raised. "i never liked this arrangement or how it was set up, but i must admit that i have no control over it,"she said, her face turned sour. "i don't like it either,"Loki agreed which she noticed made her eyes flicker upward to meet his. "i prefer to rule my kingdom on my own-" "-but you don't have one, do you?"she reminded which enraged him, his shoulders tense. "no, because it is my birth right,"he said coldly and broke the gaze, but then returned once she said, "i know" and they didn't say anything for a moment. "and i know my kingdom is my own birthright, but now i am forced to share it with you." Loki stood and felt the gears turn in his head. ah, he thought. now it made sense.

"well,"he pondered, "we could get back what we deserve. our fathers plan on merging our kingdoms, but still rule it on their own grounds. we could take advantage of that…." she had that flicker again and for a short moment she formed a slight smile. "but how?"she asked and he shook his head. "i can't tell you before you can be trusted,"Loki said, which she understood as 'let's get married so you won't escape' and she respected it, but replied with a "how can i trust you, then?". he shrugged and said "pick a dandelion and make a wish?". she chuckled and shook her head, not having the answer and he chuckled as well. he noticed that they were closer now and her hand was on his shoulder. it was cold, but firm and he took it as a moment to comprehend her skin, which was tanned and he felt her knee knock against his and his throat was again dry.

"my name is Daenerys, but you can call me Dany, if you'd like." ah, that's her name. Loki nodded, his fingertips hovering over her cold hand and feeling the sudden warmth. "yes, i'd like that." Loki didn't understand what his father meant; this marriage didn't seem to have any bad luck to come. well, to him, anyway


End file.
